Auggie meets world
by xxohsnapintrosxx
Summary: Riley left for NYU, now it's Auggie's turn to meet the world with best pal Oscar, kooky neighbour Ava and new weird girl Topaz.
1. Boy meets first day back

**Auggie POV.**

I grumble as I hear my alarm go off, I can't get up. I shrug and snuggle deeper into my pillow.

I feel my eyes become blinded as my window opens, I sit up slightly to find my best friend Oscar Lewis coming through my window.

"Come on Aug! First day back of our last semester of middle school" He says sitting down on my computer chair.

I rub my eyes "Can't I just sleep until high school"

"Sadly no, because my life would become very boring"

"That's not really a good enough excuse" I say falling back into my pillow.

Oscar looks at me with a small smirk, making my eyebrows furrow together.

The blonde haired boy leaves my room, I let out a sigh of relief before closing my eyes again.

Something cold and wet collides with my face.

A girlish shriek escapes my lips, as I shoot out of bed.

Oscar smiles satisfied "Now come on sunshine school time"

"Why do you suddenly want to go to school so bad?" I ask picking up some clothes from the floor.

"Because today is the day! I'm asking out Carly Santiago!" The blue eyed boy says proudly.

I snort "Let me know how that pans out"

"Well I presume it's going to be like this, 'Hey Carly wanna go out sometime and then she'll go 'Of course! I have been dying for the day THE Oscar Lewis asked me out"

"Well first off good Carly impression, but secondly there's no way in hell that's how it's going to pan out!" I say going into my on-suite bathroom before I quickly put my clothes, deodorant and aftershave on.

I hear a bang on my door.

"Come on boys!" My mum shouts.

I roll my eyes before grabbing my backpack and leaving my room with Oscar following me, we both let out a loud scream as we see Ava sat at my kitchen table.

The Blonde rolls her eyes "Hello to you too Mr and Mrs Matthews"

"How did you get in my absence apartment ?" I ask looking behind my shoulder suspiciously.

"I let her in" Mum says holding the blondes shoulders.

I groan "Mum you used to literally throw her out of our apartment now you invite her for breakfast?! This is madness I tell you, MADNESS!"

Mum rolls her eyes "Auggie, just grab some bacon for the road and get your butt too school"

I grumble before grabbing some bacon, I begin to leave the apartment.

"BYE MRS MATTHEWS!" Oscar calls over his shoulder.

We both begin walking towards the subway with Ava hot on our heels.

I turn my head to her slightly "Um not to be rude but why were you in my apartment and walking to school with us?"

"Because my friends ditched me" She says crossing her arms.

Me and Oscar share a look before laughing loudly "You got ditched by the freaks of our school?!"

Avas blue eyes roll "Okay, laugh it up. And they're not freaks!"

"They handcuffed themselves too a vending machine to try and get rid of the junk food in them, so I'm pretty sure they're freaks" Oscar pipes in making me laugh.

"Least I'm not pining over the most popular girl in school who I don't have a chance with!" She snaps glaring at me.

I raise my hands up in defense "Hey! I didn't even say anything!"

"Dude, you're still after Stella Barnes?" Oscar mumbles with a slight laugh.

I feel my cheeks burn "What? Shes hot"

"But she has an ugly personality!" The short blonde behind us hisses.

Me and Oscar laugh "Like that matters"

I feel my lips turn into a smirk "And I don't remember you being there nicest when we we're kids"

Ava rolls her eyes "People change Auggie, we are 14 now I think I've grown up a little"

"Not physically what are you like a foot tall?" I say making me and my partner in crime laugh.

I let out a sigh of relief as we finally reach the subway.

...

I lean against my locker, looking at the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on Stella Barnes, her chocolate hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, her big brown eyes captivate me.

"Our children will be beautiful" I murmur dreamily.

"We've been through this Augg I'm not there yet" Oscar says shutting his locker making me jump.

I roll my eyes "So have you asked out Carly yet?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her all day" The blonde frowns.

Both of our eyes widen as we see a girl with brown hair, with bright blue, pink and yellow streaks walk down the corridor, she had numerous feathers in her hair.

"And looks like this is Ava's freak replacement" Oscar mutters making me laugh.

The girl turns to face us making us gulp loudly.

"Excuse me?!" She calls out to us as she approaches.

Oscar quickly opens his locker and puts his head in it, I pull him out quickly.

"Hello I'm Topaz I was wondering if you wanted to join the save the dolphins club" She says with a massive grin.

"I think I'd rather do anything, literally anything but that" Oscar snorts.

Topaz looks slightly taken back "Well when the beautiful species extincts don't come crying to me"

My blonde best friend smirks "I'll try not too"

Her big green eyes roll before she walks away, I see Ava join her.

"Typical the freaks sticking together"

...

Me and Oscar walk into my mum's cafe, we quickly go over to the sofa and sigh loudly.

"Long day boys?" Mum says walking over with a smile.

"There's this new freaky chick in school who won't stop pestering me about dolphins" Oscar cries loudly.

Mum rolls her eyes "Come on be nice" she says before going to serve a costumer.

Ava walks in with a massive smile on her face "There you are!"

I groan "Why do you want me?"

"Because I really like you" She says seriously.

My eyes widen as Oscar begins laughing and patting me on the back.

Ava now laughs "Of course I don't! You look like Ronald Mcdonald lent you his hair" this makes my blonde best friend burst out laughing.

I narrow my eyes "What do you want Ava?"

She smiles brightly "Well Matthews, my friend likes you"

My eyes widen "Please tell me it's not that Topaz girl"

"It is actually"

I put my face in my hands "Kill me"

Oscar laughs "Are you sure she didn't mean me? Because she's new and probably doesn't know all our names"

"Nope its Auggie, you're in her English right?"

I nod "Sadly"

"So what do you think curlyfry? Wanna ask her out?"

I shake my head "People will laugh at me"

Ava rolls her eyes "Auggie Matthews, you seriously need to grow up" she says before walking out of the cafe.

...

I groan as I flick through the channels on the TV, I feel my dad sit next to me.

"What's the matter mini me?" He asks.

"Ava's friend, this really weird chick likes me but if I made a move everyone would laugh at me" I explain.

"Well do you like her?" He asks.

I shake my head "No, she's not my type of weird"

Dad laughs "Then what's the problem"

I think for a moment, "Now I have no idea"

"And weird chicks are rare and perfect by the way, your mum was one"

I crinkle my nose "I think I'll just stick to normal ones but thanks dad"

...

I sigh loudly as I approach Topaz who is currently getting books from her locker.

"Hey" I greet.

The multi-coloured haired girl looks up at me "Hey, you're the guy with the rude friend right?"

I nod laughing slightly "Yeah sorry about that"

Topaz smiles and shrugs "It's probably because he's good looking, he's conceited and ignorant to the world"

My eyes widen "You think he's good looking?"

"Well he kind of is, but his personality kills the whole thing"

"But I thought you liked me?" I say laughing.

Topaz laughs "Sorry! I don't like you, I don't even know you and I don't like your friend either. But I'd really like to be friends?"

I smile slightly "Yeah so would I"

The girl smiles again before walking away.

"As if you actually thought she liked you" a familiar voice laughs, I turn around and see Ava lent again the lockers.

"You set me up!" I yell.

"You're ego needed deflating" Ava says crossing her arms.

I roll my eyes "You need special help but I don't get it you!"

The blonde growls before storming away


	2. Boy meets rumours

**Auggie POV.**

I let out a loud cry as my face collides with the floor. My door bursts open I look up and see my dad holding a baseball bat.

"I heard a bang!" He exclaims.

"That would be my face saying hello to the floor" I mumble sitting up.

Dad winces "You've got yourself a nasty bruise kiddo"

I sigh "Just great"

"Anyway come on we both need to get go to school" He says dragging me up.

"I'm so glad you don't work at middle school anymore"

Dad laughs evily "But in a few months you'll be mine, for ALL of high school"

I groan "Don't remind me"

"What happened to my loving son?"

"He only loves when he wants something" I say with a shrug.

He laughs "Don't I know that and before you ask no I'm not giving you any extra lunch money"

...

I walk into school with Oscar by my side.

"So tell me again how you got that bruise?" He asks.

I shrug "Can't remember" I lie.

Ethan Crossley, the most popular guy in our year comes up to me "Woah Matthews did you get into a fight?"

I gulp before nodding "Yeah, it was nothing big"

Ethan nods and high fives me "Nice" He says before walking away.

I cradle my hand in pain, man he hits hard.

Oscar grabs my shoulders "My little Matthews got into a fight?"

"It was why I was running late and couldn't meet you to get on the subway" I lie smoothly.

The bell rings.

"I can't be late Mr. Jones will kill me but I want the details at lunch" Oscar calls as he walks away.

I nod before gulping loudly.

How am I supposed to get myself out of this one?

...

I walk into my English class, luckily my teacher was too busy eating and listening to music to realise I was late. He usually just wrote what exercise he wanted to us to do and let us get on to it.

Someone taps my shoulder making me whip my head around, I see Topaz sat there.

"Is it true you got mugged and had to fight them off?!" She asks resting her head on her hand.

My eyes widen "Well technically it wasn't mugging because I fought them off"

"Wow! I usually don't believe in violence but that's pretty cool" The multi coloured haired girl says.

I smirk "It is isn't it?"

Topaz bites her lip "So how's Oscar doing?"

My smirk widens "Thought you didn't like him"

Her green eyes widen "I don't! I just like to make sure my friends of friends are okay"

I roll my eyes "Of Course"

...

I go over to my usual lunch table tray in hand, my eyebrows furrow together as I see a large crowd around mine and Oscar's usual table.

"Here he is the man!" Ethan says holding my shoulders making me wince.

"I can't believe you did it man" This guy called Liam says looking at me in amazement.

"Yeah man, as if you fought off 3 trained assassins!" Ethan calls making the crowd cheers loudly.

"Come on he's a normal guy" Oscar says "Who's MY best friend!"

"We gotta go but Matthews you're a legend" Ethan says as him and crowd disappear.

As the crows leaves they begin chanting 'MATTHEWS!'.

I begin to bang my head against the table.

Oscar puts a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry bro, you'll get used to the fame"

...

I go to my locker people patting my back as I do so. When I finally reach my locker a familiar blonde is lent against it.

Her laughter intrudes my silence.

"So how did you really get that bruise?" Ava asks raising an eyebrow.

"A fight?" I mumble.

The blonde rolls her eyes "We both know you didn't get into a fight"

I sigh loudly "Fine, I fell over and my face hit the floor"

She laughs "Really? I actually thought you beat up an entire college football team"

I groan loudly "Who's making all this stuff up?"

"Technically you started it"

I look down "I just had wanted to seem cool, pathetic right?"

Ava squeezes my shoulder "If it helps you'll never be cool to me"

I roll my eyes "That really helps"

"But too other people, don't try to be cool because if they spent time with you then they'd think what a cool guy you are, God knows why"

I smile "Thanks Ava"

The blonde shrugs "I'm not all bad"

"Um, you can let go of my shoulder now"

She blushes and removes her hand from my shoulder "Uh, I gotta go but good luck with the rumours"

I laugh "Thanks"

...

My eyes widen as I leave my last class and I see the same crowd from lunch gathered around my locker.

"So Rocky when can I hear the details?" Oscar asks wrapping an arm around me.

I sigh loudly "I didn't get into a fight!" I announce making everyone look at me.

"But you're bruise?" Ethan asks.

I look down "I fell over this morning and banged my face"

I hear people booing at me as the crowd decreases.

Ethan shakes his head "I actually thought you where pretty cool there Matthews" He says before walking away.

Oscar and me are the only two remaining.

"You know, I'm never going to stop bullying you for this" He says smirking.

I shrug "I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Now come on let's go get some cake and talk about them assassins" Oscar says making me punch his shoulder.

"That reminds I think that Topaz chick has a thing for you"

The blonde boy next to me shudders "EW! Never gonna happen"

"You know my dad used to say that about my mum" I say with a knowing look.

Oscar gives me a flat look "Yeah, keep trying buddy"

I shrug "Just trying to help the poor girl out"

"Maybe if she was less weird then possibly, but I don't need a girl I have my best friend"

I smile "And so do I!'


	3. Boy meets girl troubles

**Auggie POV.**

My eyebrows furrow together as I see Oscar groaning loudly on my sofa.

"You okay there buddy?" I ask.

The blonde shakes his head "Topaz asked me out on a date"

I shrug "Either say yes or no easy"

"I don't wanna reject her, she'll be crushed" He mumbles.

"Who'll be crushed?" Ava asks as she steps inside my apartment.

"Sure Ava come in" I mumble sarcastically.

"Oh I hope you don't mind I invited Topaz over"

I narrow my eyes "You weren't even invited!" I yell.

Oscar's head snaps up "Wait, Topaz is coming here?"

I growl "Apparently so"

There's a knock on my door, I sigh loudly before opening it. There stands Topaz with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hello Auggie, I hope it's okay that I'm here"

Her niceness made me feel guilty "No it's fine you're a friend sort of I guess, come in"

She nods before stepping inside, her eyes immediately find Oscar and her smile widens.

I felt bad for the girl, she had it bad.

Real bad and she didn't have a chance.

Topaz goes over and sits next to Oscar, I watch them curiously, Oscar scoots further away from her, but her smile doesn't fall.

Ava eyes them up "What's with the tension?" she asks before opening my fridge making me roll my eyes.

Oscar sighs loudly "Topaz I'm sorry I can't go on a date with you"

The green eyed girls face falls before she smiles "It's fine Oscar, can we please still be friends?"

My best friend nods sighing "I'm actually really sorry"

She shrugs "It's fine, it's because I'm weird and you think I'm a freak, I'm okay with that"

Oscar shakes his head "No! I don't think you're a freak"

Topaz looks down "It's fine Oscar really, you don't have to pretend" she stands up smiling "Um, I have to leave now but thanks Auggie for having me around" she says before quickly leaving.

"I think you should give her a chance" I say making Oscar's head snaps up.

"Aug, do you really? Because you're my best friend whatever you say means something to me"

I nod "I really do"

...

 **Oscar POV.**

I walk into Topanga's cafe, I walk up to the front register.

Mrs. Matthews head snaps up "Oh hey Oscar what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if..." I look down slightly embarrassed "I could have some...um girl advice"

She smiles "Of course honey, let's sit down" She says guiding me to the sofa.

"Uh there's this girl called Topaz and she's a little..uh different...and she's asked me out on a date and Auggie thinks I should go for it...and if he's saying that then she must be worth it...but I'm afraid people at school are gonna make fun of me for going out with her" I ramble/explain.

Mrs. Matthews smiles "You know, I was once the weird girl at school and Cory well at first he was just like you I think. But he realised and learnt of me that it doesn't matter what people think but just what you think"

I sigh loudly running my fingers through my hair "So what should I do?"

"Well honey what do you wanna do?"

I shrug "I think I might wanna go for it, I don't wanna regret it later on incase she gets really hot"

Mrs. Matthews rolls her eyes "Boys all the same"

"Thank you Mrs. Matthews you're the only person I could of come too" I say standing up.

The older woman frowns "What about your mum?"

I look down "Um, she left when I was a kid"

"I'm sorry I didn't know.."

I give her a smile "It's fine, only Auggie knows. You know you've got yourself a really great son"

The dark blonde haired woman smile "I know he's just like his dad"

...

I grip my backpack, as I walk down the corridor. My eyebrows furrow as I see Topaz talking to Ethan Crossley and they're smiling and laughing.

I frown, I thought she liked me?

I quickly walk over to them "Hey guys"

"Beat it blondie" Ethan hisses, I nod fearfully and quickly walk away.

I feel something jump on my back, my eyes widen as I fall flat face onto the floor.

"Ozzie!" Auggie says from on top of me.

"Could you get off me please?" I mumble from the floor.

He climbs off and helps me up.

"Now whats got you all sunshine like?" I ask wiping dust off me.

"I got Topaz off you're back for you, I convinced Ethan that she'll do all his homework for her isn't this great!" He yells happily.

My eyes narrow "You're letting him use her?!"

Auggie's eyes widen at my tone "I was just trying to help you"

I look down "I was about to ask her out"

His brown eyes widen "Dude...I had no idea"

I shrug "It's fine, there's plenty more chicks out there for me"

Topaz walks up too us laughing "Can you believe that butthead? He thought I'd go out with him after he was just so rude to you" She says looking at me.

I give her a small smile "Well it's nice to know you have you're friends back"

The girl nods "Well of course, I consider you two friends of mine which means I'm always going to have your back"

Auggie nods "We'll have yours too"

...

 **Auggie POV.**

I glance over at Oscar as he's paused our game.

"What's up?" I ask.

The blonde puts his controller down "Why didn't you tell your mum that my mum left?"

I shrug "You're my best friend and I know it was hard for you too tell me and for that you've got my complete loyalty"

Oscar smiles "Thanks Augg, means a lot"

My eyebrows furrow together as someone walks into my room, I see Ava stood there holding a plate of cookies.

"Once again just come in Ava!" I mumble.

The blonde rolls her eyes "At least this time I bought cookies!"

Oscar holds his hand up "If the woman has cookies than she may enter"

Ava rolls her eyes "Wow thank you, what an honour"


	4. Boy meets bully

**Auggie POV.**

My eyes widen as I see a small kid with floppy brown hair shoved against a locker.

"Come on Freggley where's your money!" A boy hisses, I recognised him he was Gabe Le'Violet, he was in my year but he was held back about 3 times, so he's a lot bigger than the rest of us.

"I don't have any!" Freggley Minkus cries.

I wince as I see a fist make a connection with Freggleys face.

Gabe laughs before he walks away, I quickly go over to Freggley.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

The brown haired boy nods "I'll be fine, he always does it"

I frown "He does?"

"Yeah but no one seems to care" Freggley says frowning.

Guilt instantly washes over me "Freggley I'm sorry"

He shrugs "It's fine, I'm used to it now but thank you Auggie" He says before walking away.

I lean again against the lockers staring after him.

"No matter how much you stare a girl isn't going to just appear" An annoying voice says.

I whip my head around and see Ava stood there, "Hello Ava"I say sarcastically.

"What's up?" She asks opening her locker.

"Did you know Freggleys being bullied?" I ask turning to face her.

The blonde frowns "Yeah, but Freggley promised me not to say anything"

My eyes widen "Aren't you going to do something about it?!"

Ava shrugs "Last time I said something it made it worse"

"He didn't hurt you right? You don't get bullied, do you?" I ask crossing my arms.

The blonde smirks "Sounds like you care Matthews"

I roll my eyes "I just wanted to see how many people this jerk effects"

Bright blue eyes roll "To answer your question no he doesn't bully me"

I let out a sigh of relief "Good"

"Good?"

"I just don't want lot of people getting bullied that's all"

Ava smirks again "Of course Auggie"

...

I go sit at my usual lunch table with Oscar.

"You look troubled my curly haired friend" He says as I sit down.

I frown "Yeah, Freggley's really being bullied"

The blondes blue eyes widen "Really? By who?"

"Gabe Le'Violet" I murmur.

"I was all up for helping but now I'd rather eat glass than try and stand up to Gabe"

"Aren't you both on the wrestling team?"

"Exactly!"

My eyebrows furrow together "Would you stand up to him if it was me?"

"Of course I would your my best friend" He answers having a bite of his sandwich.

"There's no difference between me and Freggley, he's a good kid he doesn't deserve it"

Oscar sighs "I'm not saying he does"

I hear a loud bang and lots of gasps, I turn my chair and see Topaz face to face with Gabe.

"Why are you treating him like that?!" She cries "He's done nothing wrong!"

Gabe laughs "Isn't this cute a freak sticking up for another freak"

Her green eyes narrow "He's not a freak!"

The brown haired boy edges closer to her "Are you really arguing back to me?"

Topaz nods confidently "Do you really think this is the first time I've come in contact with a bully? You don't scare me! You're just insecure! So you pick on others!"

My eyes widen as I see Topaz being shoved.

"I'd shut your mouth Mother Theresa!" Gabe growls.

Oscar sighs before standing up "Come on Gabe! Shoving a girl I didn't think you where that low?"

"Stay out of this Lewis!" The taller boy hisses.

My best friend shakes his head "I can't stay out of this, you're bullying innocent people!"

"I thought we were friends?" Gabe says shaking his head.

"No, them two freaks as you call them are my friends because they're good people!" Oscar says "If you think about it Gabe, you're all alone and that's because you're not a nice person!"

Gabe looks around before storming out of the cafeteria.

I almost feel bad for Gabe, Oscars right he has no one.

I sigh loudly before leaving the cafeteria, I see Gabe sat against the lockers sighing.

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously.

"What do you care?" He snaps "I'm not a nice person remember!"

I give him a small smile "Everyone deserves a second chance, deep down you're a good person Gabe"

The brown haired boy looks down "That's the thing, I don't think I am"

"You are because you're feeling guilty, so if you we're all that bad then I don't think you'd be feeling like this"

"I guess you're right Matthews"

I pull the collar on my jacket "Well I am often right"

Gabe stares at me blankly "I'll still punch you"

I gulp "Anyway, if you showed you where a nice guy then you'd have a lot of friends"

"Don't you really think so?"

"I know so, because you've been nice for what 2 minutes and you've already gained a friend"

Gabe smiles "Thanks Auggie"

...

I let out a big sigh as I walk into my apartment.

"Long day sweetie?" Mum asks from the kitchen.

I nod "Yeah but I think I've helped someone out today"

Mum smiles "Hey, that's good. Who is it?"

I shrug before walking into the kitchen, "This guy called Gabe, he used to bully people but I think I've helped him change his ways"

Mum's smile widens "Man, you're just like your father and it makes me so glad"

...

I walk into school, Oscar by my side. I see Gabe helping Freggley carry his books which makes me smile.

"Is Gabe actually helping someone?" Oscar asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, looks like he's changed" I say giving Gabe a smile which he returns.

You did good Matthews, you did good.


End file.
